Rhodesia
Nation Information Rhodesia is a growing, developing, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rhodesia work diligently to produce Fish and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Rhodesia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Rhodesia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rhodesia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rhodesia has no definite position on free speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Rhodesia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Territory The nation of Rhodesia claims what is historically known as Northern Rhodesia, in modern times known as Zambia. The capital of the country resides in Livingstone, the historical site of the colonial capital of Northern Rhodesia, on Victoria Falls. Rhodesia gained its independence from Transvaal on December 2. History Independence Northern Rhodesia had made previous attempts at independence before the founding of the Republic of Rhodesia. A Neo-Franzharian state had at one point taken governance over the area but was later reabsorbed into Transvaal. Later, a nation known as the Seventh Reich also split from Transvaal, also being short lived. In recent days, a man known as General Rhodes began rallying Rhodesian nationalists in a more concentrated effort for sovereignty. After a conference in the old colonial capital of Livingstone on Victoria Falls, it was decided that Northern Rhodesia would petition Transvaal for independence as the Republic of Rhodesia. Transvaal would soon agree and the Republic of Rhodesia was born on December 2, 2009, with full recognition of sovereignty on December 3, 2009. Dates *'December 1, 2009-' Northern Rhodesia sues for independence from Transvaal as the Republic of Rhodesia. *'December 2, 2009-' Transvaal recognizes Rhodesian independence. Both nations sign an independence agreement and General Rhodes is named Acting-President. *'December 3, 2009-' The Republic of Rhodesia gains official recognition of sovereignty as outlined in the Rhodesian Independence Charter. Government Executive Branch *'Acting-President-' General Rhodes *All other positions currently vacant. Elections are scheduled for December 3, 2009, to coincide with the official recognition of sovereignty by the 'Independence of Rhodesia' charter. Legislative Branch and Political Parties *All other positions currently vacant. Elections are scheduled for December 3, 2009, to coincide with the official recognition of sovereignty by the 'Independence of Rhodesia' charter. Judicial Branch *All other positions currently vacant. Elections are scheduled for December 3, 2009, to coincide with the official recognition of sovereignty by the 'Independence of Rhodesia' charter. Ambassadors Rhodesian Ambassadors Abroad *'To Transvaal-' Winston Cunningham *'To Tahoe-' Henry Thompson Foreign Ambassadors Within Rhodesia *'From Transvaal-' Willem Coetzee *'From Tahoe-' William Nolan National Symbols Flag Coat of Arms National Holidays *December 2- Rhodesian Independence Day Rhodesian Armed Forces The Rhodesian Armed Forces are the combined forces of the Rhodesian military, including the Rhodesian Ground Forces, the Rhodesian Special Air Service (Rhodesian SAS), the Rhodesian Air Force (RAF), and the Rhodesian Navy. Currently, Rhodesia does not posses any aircraft or naval vessels, so the positions of General of the Air Force and Admiral of the Navy are vacant. The branches are merely ceremonial at the moment but will be fully functioning as Rhodesia develops. The current number of soldiers enlisted in the Rhodesian Armed Forces stands at 1,125. Rhodesian Ground Forces The Rhodesian Ground Forces currently comprise 1,000 troops in total. Most are stationed around the capital of Livingstone. The Rhodesian Ground Forces have yet to face an opponent or fight a war. *800 Troops deployed in Livingstone *200 Troops deployed in Lusaka Rhodesian Special Air Service The Rhodesian SAS are the elite of the Rhodesian Armed Forces. They are tasked with special operations missions and have superior training and equipment at their disposal when compared to the Rhodesian Ground Forces. There are currently 125 enlisted soldiers in the Rhodesian SAS. *100 SAS deployed in Livingstone *25 SAS deployed in Lusaka Rhodesian Armed Forces Command *'Supreme Commander of the Rhodesian Armed Forces-' Major-General Bruce Campling *'Commander of the Rhodesian Ground Forces-' General Thomas Wighton *'Commander of the Rhodesian Special Air Service-' General Walter Reid *'Commander of the Rhodesian Air Force-' General Randolph Jackson *'Commander of the Rhodesian Navy-' Admiral George Calhoun *As of right now General Randolph Jackson and Admiral George Calhoun are merely figureheads. Their current purpose is to advise on plans to expand their fields in the future. Demographics *'Rhodesians (Anglo-Descent)-' 2,730 *'Native Africans-' 1,508 *'Afrikaner-' 500 Improvements *'Factories (3)-' Livingstone, Lusaka (2) *'Harbor-' Livingstone the Zambezi River category:nations Category:Nations of Africa Category:English-speaking Nations Category:English-speaking nations